Hermione en Outlander
by Zaluster
Summary: Después de la guerra Hermione no es capaz de pasar página y comienza a investigar una manera de evitar el desastre en el mundo mágico. Parece que la única opción es viajar en el tiempo y ella está más que dispuesta a hacerlo.
1. Hermione en Outlander

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a aquellas situación? La población del mundo mágico estaba bajo mínimos, las bajas de guerra se contaban por cientos, los huérfanos desbordaban los orfanatos y el ministerio intentaba organizarlo todo a la vez. Si alguien no tomaba el control de la situación rápidamente, nos veríamos abocados a una nueva guerra.

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts me había quedado allí a vivir, McGonagall me había ofrecido una de las pocas habitaciones que habían quedado en pie para que pudiera descansar y me había unido a los grupos de reconstrucción. Ron y Harry no habían podido, o quizás querido, unirse a mí. Ron debía estar con su familia en esos momentos, habían perdido a uno de sus miembros y el dolor amenazaba con romperlos definitivamente. No habíamos hablado del beso que habíamos compartido durante la batalla, él lo había intentado pero yo no no estaba segura de estar preparada para tener una relación con él. Le quería, de eso estaba segura, de lo que no estaba tan segura era de poder mantener una relación con alguien tan demandante y con una idea tan diferente de lo que debería ser la vida para nosotros. En una de las pocas cartas que Ron me había enviado me contó que habían tenido que ingresar a Molly en San Mungo debido a un ataque de nervios que la había dejado en estado casi catatónico. En cuanto a Harry… él se merecía unas buenas vacaciones, se merecía recuperarse. Y si para hacerlo necesitaba irse lejos y estar solo entonces que lo hiciera, estaba en todo su derecho. Me había enviado una carta cuando llego al sitio que fuera para decirme que estaba bien y cada lunes recibía una pequeña nota por medio de un elfo doméstico diciéndome que estaba bien.

Pero aquello me había dejado _sola_ en Hogwarts, donde los recuerdos de nuestros años como estudiantes y de la reciente guerra me daban caza cada noche y apenas me dejaban descansar, mucho menos olvidar. Por suerte conocía a la mayoría de las personas que formaban los grupos de reconstrucción y a los que no, no tardé en conocerlos y apreciarlos. Compartíamos las ganas de recuperarnos y las dificultades de hacerlo, y eso une a cualquiera.

Pero yo no paraba de pensar ¿cómo habíamos llegado a aquellas situación? ¿El odio hacia lo muggle había sido tan fuerte como para destruir la sociedad mágica inglesa? ¿Cuándo comenzó aquella situación?

McGonagall me había asignado la reconstrucción de la biblioteca juntos con otra chica, Amelia, una alumna un año menor que yo de Hufflepuf. Amelia había perdido a sus padres durante la guerra, exactamente como yo, y aquello era otra de las cosas que me pesarían siempre. No pude salvarles, como a tantas otras personas. Y habían muerto sin recordar si quiera que tenían una hija que les adoraba.

Poco a poco fuimos reconstruyendo cada esquina del castillo, y yo me fui aislando cada vez más en la biblioteca. Me había ocupado personalmente de revisar todos los libros, comparar los que había con los que debía haber e informar a Madame Prince de las bajas que había habido dentro de la biblioteca. Y una vez hube terminado con mi labor comencé a leer y encontré la respuesta a mis preguntas como siempre lo hacía, en un libro. Parecía que la situación había ido empeorando año tras año desde hacía mucho tiempo. El ministerio había prohibido de manera sistemática el uso de la magia antigua, de sangre o familiar y las grandes familias mágicas lo había tomado como un ataque frontal hacia sus raíces y su autonomía. El punto de no retorno se había dado a mediados del siglo XVIII, cuando los ingleses muggles vencieron de manera definitiva a los clanes escoceses, las familias mágicas más temerosas de la magia antigua aprovecharon la oportunidad para prohibir de manera definitiva todo aquello que se acercase mínimamente a la magia "oscura" y la habían envuelto entre misticismo y maldad. Las familias que querían mantener los usos de la magia antigua no pudieron resistirse, de igual manera que los clanes escoceses apenas pudieron mostrar resistencia ante el ejercito inglés. Y de golpe y plumazo todo se terminó. Después de entonces algunos magos empezaron a culpar a los muggles de sus males y el sentimiento de odio fue creciendo año tras año.

Navegando entre los pasillos de la biblioteca leí cualquier libro que pudiera tener algo que ver con aquel tiempo, libros, informes, crónicas, diarios… cualquier cosa me parecía útil. Así di con un par de tomos que me dieron la llave para entender parte de lo que pasó. El primero eran unas crónicas escritas por un joven inglés que decía de sí mismo en el prólogo que no había tomado parte en la guerra por aborrecer tremendamente la violencia y por eso poco tiempo antes de la batalla de Culloden, la que puso fin al levantamiento, había entrado como novicio en un monasterio de franciscanos. Henry, así es como se llamaba el joven inglés, había curado y dado de comer a muchos de los hombres que después de la batalla habían sido hecho presos por las fuerzas inglesas. Su monasterio se encargaba de proporcionar algo de humanidad a una situación profundamente cruel.

Sus crónica decían así:

_"__En la prisión de Ardsmuir solíamos servir a los presos comida y mantas cuando podíamos, los soldados ingleses no estaban demasiados felices con nuestras labores pero nos dejaban hacer por la gracia del Señor. Allí atendí a muchos highlanders heridos, lamento decir que mis compatriotas ingleses no se preocupaban de cuidar de su salud y que muchos de los presos morían a causa de enfermedades o incluso de heridas sin curar. _

_Estando allí les pedí que me contasen de sus experiencias, pues he podido comprobar como la comida y el calor ayudan a la salud, pero también el saberse escuchado hace una gran labor. Uno de los hombres, de mediaba edad, ojos pequeños y la cara prácticamente tapada por la barba rezongó ante mi petición. Supuse que rápidamente habían asumido que lo que intentaba era hacerles confesar algún otro delito que les llevase al patíbulo. Cuando por fin con seguí convencerles de que mis intenciones no eran esas, el mismo hombre que se había quejado en un primer momento se presentó. _

_-Murtagh.- me dijo.- Mi nombre es Murtagh Fitzgibbons. _

_-Henry Spencer.- me presenté con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras le curaba la herida supurante a uno de los sus compañeros de celda. _

_-¿Qué quieres saber?- me cuestionó._

_-Sólo… quiero que me contéis lo que vosotros queráis contarme.- le respondí con rapidez pero un con tono de voz bajo, conciliador. _

_-¿Cómo lo hicieron?- me preguntó un hombre bajito y medio calvo desde una de las esquinas.- Todo iba bien, lo íbamos a conseguir… Y entonces utilizaron ese fuego verde, y empezaron a vencernos._

_-¿Fuego verde?- le pregunté._

_-Sí.- me respondió otro de los hombres. Este era mucho más alto y corpulento que su compañero y su pelo era de un profundo color rojo. Los guardias de la prisión me había avisado de que aquel hombre parecía ser algo así como el cabecilla de los presos y si quería que nuestros servicios llegasen a buen puerto debía sobre todo mantener una relación cordial con él. Su nombre, me habían dicho en un susurro, era James Fraser.- Nunca había visto un arma así.- dijo en un susurro.- rápida, mortal, silenciosa…"_

No me hizo falta leer más. Había magos entre las tropas inglesas, lo cual estaba mal a muchos niveles. Recordaba haber estudiado años antes para Historia de la Magia que ya en el siglo XVII la sociedad inglesa, escocesa e irlandesa habían firmado un pacto de no intervención. Daba igual lo que pasase en el mundo muggle, ellos no debían intervenir en sus asuntos. Pero parecía que alguien no había cumplido con el trato.

El segundo tomo que arrojó luz sobre mis sospechas fue un diario. El dueño había sido un tal Jack Randall, capitán inglés de los casacas rojas y apenas con leer la primer página del diario me bastó para saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas. En él explicaba como un _amigo especial_ se encargaría con sus _artes_ de encontrar a aquellos escoceses que estuvieran planeando cualquier cosa. La primera entrada del diario la escribió en 1740, y me hubiera gustado no seguir leyendo. Si aquel hombre era en el mejor ejemplo de como los soldados ingleses impartían justicia en tierras escocesas entendía perfectamente el levantamiento. Apenas leí un par de entradas más y tuve que correr hasta el baño para vomitar. Jack Randall era un sádico, y peor aún, era un sádico con poder y amigos para hacer lo que quisiera.

Poco a poco una idea fue tomando forma en mi mente. Si hubiera alguna forma de evitar aquello, de que no se limitase la magia de sangre, la magia más natural, quizás entonces podíamos mantener la paz en el mundo mágico, o al menos no llegaríamos hasta el desastre en el que nos encontrábamos en la actualidad. Pero ¿cómo llegar hasta el siglo XVIII? Los giratiempos estaban eliminados de la ecuación, habían sido destruidos todos y además solo podían viajar algunas horas, días como mucho hacia el pasado. Los trasladores tampoco eran una opción, te movían de lugar, no de tiempo. De manera que busqué, busqué y busqué hasta dar con una respuesta. Por entonces llevaba sin hablar con nadie más que conmigo misma una semana, McGonagall venía periódicamente a la biblioteca, se aseguraba de que seguía viva, me dejaba una bandeja con comida y alguna carta si es que las había recibido y con un pequeño toque sobre mi hombro se despedía de nuevo. Me obsesioné completamente con mi plan, pero tenía buenas razones, si conseguía llevarlo a cabo quizás salvase al mundo mágico de su extinción.

En un libro sobre leyendas escocesas encontré la pista que debía seguir. A lo largo de los siglos los muggles habían pasado de boca a boca la historia de mujeres que habían desaparecido y vuelto a sus hogares años después, o llegado de la nada y luego vuelto a desaparecer, siempre a través de unas piedras. Las historias hablaban siempre sobre la misma construcción, Craigh Na Dun, una construcción neolítica que parecía tener el poder de trasladar a las mujeres 200 años atrás. Durante la reconstrucción de la biblioteca descubrí partes de esta que nunca antes había visto, largos pasillos prácticamente escondidos que ocultaban antiguos y desgastados tomos de lo más variados. En uno de estos angostos corredores encontré lo que buscaba, era la misma historia pero con base mágica y parecía que en el caso de las brujas aquella construcción también funcionaba pero con un poco más de precisión. Según el libro requería un largo ritual mágico, mucha fuerza de voluntad y energía mágica, había incluso un párrafo alertando del peligro de extenuación mágica a causa del hechizo y la cantidad de tiempo que quisieras viajar.

Pero por fin lo había encontrado. Allí estaba la respuesta a lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba. Visto desde ahora quizás me apresuré un poco, debería haber pedido ayuda y consejo, haber hecho un equipaje mucho más completo y sobre todo haber aprendido algo de gaélico antes de emprender mi viaje. Pero ya era tarde para lamentarme por ello, ahora mismo tenía que centrarme más en el peligro actual que estaba enfrentando. No todos los días tienes a Jack Randall apoyando un cuchillo contra tu garganta y preguntándote por tu nombre, y no todos los días sientes como no te queda ni un solo resquicio de magia con la que defenderte.


	2. Debería haber hecho un mejor plan

Hola a todos! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que os guste!

Mi preparación para el viaje fue… escasa. Estaba tan entusiasmada de haber encontrado la respuesta a los problemas de la sociedad mágica que no hice honor a mi título como la bruja más inteligente de mi generación. Me hice con un vestido a la moda de la época, con tantas capas y lazos que apenas podía moverme con libertad, mucho menos correr. Llevaba mi bolsito de cuentas con algunas pociones calmantes y pimentónicas por si el hechizo me agotaba demasiado y algo de comida para el camino y guardé mi varita en el bolsillo de la falda.

El plan era sencillo, si mis cálculos eran correctos viajaría hasta 1740 y desde Craig Na Dun debía desplazarme directamente hasta Edimburgo donde se encontraba el tribunal que en entonces dirigía la sociedad mágica escocesa. Ellos se encargarían de investigar quien estaba rompiendo el pacto de no intervención y con suerte solucionarían todo. No sabía si debía quedarme y ver que todo salía según mi plan o si lo mejor era correr de vuelta a mi tiempo y ver si todo había salido bien. Por supuesto había detalles en los que no había pensado y pagué por ello más tarde.

El día 31 de octubre viajé hasta Inverness a primer hora de la mañana. En aquella pequeña localidad muggle estaba uno de los hoteles mejor valorados del mundo mágico, no era más que un pequeño hotelito rural situado en una de las calles más tranquilas pero también céntricas de la ciudad. Apenas tenía cinco habitaciones y era dirigido por la misma familia desde hacía varios siglos. Comí en el salón, en silencio, arrullada por el murmullo de las conversaciones bajas que mantenían el resto de personas. Pensando en como quizás mañana a esta misma hora podía estar ya camino a Edimburgo en el siglo XVIII, si no es que había llegado ya, y faltaría poco para pedir audiencia con el Tribunal. Estaba tan entusiasmada que apenas podía mantenerme quieta mientras engullía uno de los mejores pasteles que había probado en toda mi vida.

Después de comer me trasladé al pequeño salón que había en la planta í habían encendido la chimenea y el ambiente era acogedor, cogí un libro de uno de los muchos estantes que había y me senté en la butaca junto a la ventana para disfrutar de mi café y mi última tarde en este siglo, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Está todo a su gusto?- me sorprendió una voz desde la puerta, desde allí me miraba una mujer de mediaba edad con el pelo corto y rubio rojizo y rostro alegre.

-Sí, muchas gracias. La comida estaba riquísima.- la aseguré.- Y este salón es precioso.

-No he podido evitar notar que eres Hermione Granger.- me dijo en un susurro mientras se sentaba cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera asustarme, frente a mi.

-Sí.- la respondí llevándome la taza a los labios, esperando repentinamente que la conversación fuera rápida. Ya me habían detenido antes para saludarme y darme las gracias y siempre sentía la misma necesidad de salir corriendo.

-No deseo molestarte.- me aseguró- Solo quería saludarte y ofrecerte algo…

-No es necesario que me de nada.- la dije rápidamente.

-Mi nombre en Joan. Mi familia, desde hace mucho tiempo, se ha dedicado a mantener vivas nuestras raíces.- me contó de manera calmada, mirándome a los ojos como el que sabe todo lo que piensas.- Una de las cosas que hemos seguido practicando a lo largo de los años ha sido al adivinación.

Supongo que mi cara debió expresar la baja opinión que tenía sobre la adivinación, porque Joan me sonrió con actitud displicente y me cogió de la mano con suavidad.

-No será más que un segundo querida.- le dio la vuelta a mi mano y la miró fijamente, dibujando con las yemas de sus dedos las arrugas de mi palma, haciéndome cosquillas con suavidad y murmurando sin que yo la pudiera oír.

-Es muy curioso lo que veo aquí.- me aseguró.- Puedo ver en tu mano que te dispones a comenzar un viaje que te llevará mucho más lejos de lo que esperas.

Me tensé de inmediato, ¿cómo era posible que supiera algo del viaje? Yo no se lo había contado a nadie. ¿Y si había hecho mal los cálculos y en vez de viajar a 1700 viajaba a otro siglo, o peor, a otro milenio?

-Durante tu viaje.- continuó, sin ser consciente de mis miedos.- Vivirás grandes aventuras y encontrarás la fuente de tu felicidad. Pero cuidado.- se apresuró a decirme, tomándome de la mano y cubriéndola entre las suyas.- La felicidad no se nos es dada sin sufrimiento. Aunque estoy segura de que valdrá la pena.

Intentando mantener la calma y olvidar mi encuentro con Joan, durante la tarde me decidí a dar un paseo por Inverness para hacer tiempo hasta la hora en que debía partir hacia Craig Na Dun. Yo era normalmente muy reacia hacia la adivinación y era por una buena razón, era imprecisa y tenía más de inventiva que de ciencia. Pero las palabras de Joan cuadraban tan bien en lo que estaba a punto de hacer que me hicieron dudar de mi plan… A veces desearía haber hecho caso a esas dudas, haber dado un paso atrás y pedir ayuda a alguien o al menos planear todo un poco más.

Cuando dieron las once de la noche yo ya estaba al pie del pequeño montículo sobre el que se erigía Craig Na Dun. El frío cortante de los pastos escoceses me congelaba la cara y decidí que lo más inteligente sería cambiar de ropa con un hechizo. Con un movimiento de varita mi ropa del siglo XX, cómoda y flexible, unos vaqueros, jersey, abrigo y botas, desaparecieron y en su lugar me vi vestida con un gran traje del siglo XVIII, sentí como las sucesivas capas se iban acoplando a mi cuerpo, una detrás de otra. El camisón de hilo suave, las enaguas, el corset, el relleno que debía dar forma a mi cintura y por encima todavía más capas, la larga y pesada falda, la chaqueta, el pañuelo para cubrir mi escote y la capa para resguardarme. Todo era de colores naturales, poco llamativos, lo suficientemente creíble para mezclarme con la gente si llamar la atención, ni para bien ni para mal. Todo junto pensaba más de lo que podía imaginar a primer vista pero tenía la idea de no estar llevando ese tipo de vestidos durante demasiado tiempo.

Empecé entonces a realizar los dibujos que necesitaba para el hechizo. Saqué de mi bolsito de cuentas la sal que necesitaba y siguiendo las instrucciones del libro y bamboleándome bajo el peso del vestido dibujé cuidadosamente durante horas dentro del círculo de rocas. Era muy importante mantener la calma y hacer los dibujos de la manera y el orden que el libro indicaba, un pequeño error podía llevarme al desastre. Cuando terminé de dibujar con la sal estaba completamente roja y acalorada, dentro del círculo de rocas un complicado patrón de ángulos que no sabría repetir nunca se expandía de lado a lado reluciendo bajo la luz de la luna. Me coloqué frente a la piedra que estaba en medio del círculo y en medio de mis dibujos de sal y comencé a leer. El hechizo, el más complicado que alguna vez había intentado hacer, era largo y agotador y para más inri estaba en gaélico. Poco a poco pasé de palabra en palabra, pronunciando las "g" lo más fuerte que podía y uniendo las vocales y las consonantes como pensaba que sería más apropiado, pensando, como explicaba el libro que tenía en mis manos, en el lugar al que quería viajar, el siglo XVIII.

No sabría decir que fue lo más desagradable del viaje, sentí algo parecido a cuando me aparecía pero multiplicado por mil. Si cuando te apareces sientes como si tirasen de tu estómago en aquel momento sentí como me sacaban las tripas y las esparcían a mi alrededor, pero no era doloroso, solo tremendamente molesto. Escuché los gritos de miles, quizás millones de personas, personas que habían vivido y sufrido en Escocia durante tantos siglos. Y al final sentí paz, como cuando llegas a casa después de un duro día de trabajo, te sientas en el sofá y cierras los ojos.

Me desperté tirada sobre la hierba verde esmeralda del círculo de rocas. A primera vista todo parecía igual, las rocas que debían tener incluso milenios no habían cambiado en doscientos años, pero a mi alrededor la vegetación tenía ganada la batalla a los hombres y se extendía en todas direcciones. Miré a mi alrededor buscando mi bolsito de cuenta y el manual con el hechizo de vuelta pero no encontré ninguna de las cosas, metí la mano en el bolsillo de la falda buscando mi varita, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Busqué tras las piedras y entre los matorrales pero tras media hora buscando tuve que aceptar la realidad, había cruzado sola y no tenía nada conmigo. Y lo que era peor, una vez la adrenalina del viaje se fue disipando me sentí completamente agotada, tanto que tuve que sentarme de nuevo sobre las hierba húmeda. Los brazos me pesaban y los ojos se me cerraban por momentos, me costaba mantenerme centrada y entre la neblina que ahora era mi cerebro recordé las palabras que venían escritas en el manual. El hechizo podía drenarte tu energía mágica hasta morir y los síntomas eran los mismo que yo estaba teniendo.

Completamente aterrorizada me empecé a arrastrar entre la vegetación, las ramas puntiagudas me rozaban y arañaban la cara y aunque en otras circunstancias me habría molestado entonces era el recordatorio más vivo de que tenía que seguir andando sin dejarme vencer por aquel cansancio mortífero. A lo lejos, o quizás era cerca pero el cansancio también me hacía escuchar mal, empecé a escuchar gritos, en inglés y en otro idioma que no supe identificar, seguidos de disparos, claros y certeros. Como si me hubieran disparado a mí misma aquel ruido me hizo despertar y gran parte del cansancio por el viaje despareció de manera inmediata. Seguía sintiendo las extremidades pesadas y no sería capaz de correr pero por fin podía pensar con claridad y ver y escuchar lo que tenía a mi alrededor. Más cerca que lo que había esperado pasaron corriendo unos hombres, huyendo de los gritos y los tiros de los hombres que les perseguían, estos últimos vestidos con llamativas casacas rojas. Me cubrí tras un árbol antes de que me pudieran ver y seguí andando lo más rápido que podía. Cuando por fin pensaba que me había alejado de los casacas rojas y aquellos a quienes perseguían me apoyé contra un árbol y respiré, sin darme cuenta de que en el mismo claro en el que había parado a descansar había otra persona.

Allí, agachado, refrescándose en el río había un casada roja. Cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente supe que estaba en problemas.

-Disculpe.- murmuré.- Me temo que me he perdido, ¿sería tan amable de indicarme por donde puedo llegar hasta Invernes?

El hombre se quedó mirándome desde la vereda del río por unos segundos y lentamente se levantó, sin perderme de vista se acomodó la casaca y se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de una pequeña daga que tenía sujeta en el cinto.

-¿Cómo se llama… Señorita?

-Hermione Granger.- respondí de inmediato.- Iba distraída y perdí el camino, si fuera tan amable de indicarme por donde puedo encontrarlo. Tengo algo de prisa.

-Por supuesto. Me presento, soy Jack Randall, capitán del Octavo Regimiento de Su Majestad.

El pánico me invadió por completo, lo había sentido antes durante la batalla de Hogwarts o en la mansión Malfoy. Era una pánico paralizante, drena todos tus pensamientos de tu mente y te convierte en un muñeco bobo y sin sentido. Aquel hombre que tenía frente a mi era un auténtico psicópata a la altura de Bellatrix Lestragne, sentí repentinamente la necesidad de tocarme la cicatriz que aquella loca me había dejado en el brazo, pero cualquier movimiento podría hacer saltar a Randall.

-Un placer.- murmuré con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué hace una joven en mitad del bosque?- me cuestionó.- Un bosque por el que acaban de huir jacobitas que han atacado a soldados ingleses.

-Ah, ¿sí?- me intenté hacer la sorprendida.- Siento decirle que no he visto, no podré serle de ayuda.

Poco a poco fui retrocediento, quizás no podía hacer magia y dejarle desmayado en mitad del claro pero siempre podía intentar correr en la otra dirección. Por desgracia mis intenciones era demasiado evidentes y antes de poder dar un paso más tenía al mismísimo Jack Randall sobre mí, aplastándome contra una pared de rocas y apretando su puñal contra mi cuello.

-¿Con quién estabas?- quiso saber.- ¿Con los jacobitas? ¿Eres quizás su ramera? Supongo que incluso los salvajes necesitan alivio de vez en cuando.- sonrió con desprecio.- De todos modos, pareces demasiado cara para los campesinos locales.

-No sé de qué está hablando.- titubeé sin encontrar un resquicio por el que huir, el puñal apretado contra mi garganta era un peligro del que no sabía cómo deshacerme.- Yo sólo quiero llegar a Inverness.

-Todavía no, preciosa. Me preguntó - añadió en tono desenfadado- porqué una ramera va tan bien vestida.

-¡Suélteme!- le grité- No soy ninguna ramera, ¡déjeme ir ahora mismo!

-La piel de una dama, lo juraría- murmuró.- Y perfume francés en el cabello.

Traté de empujarlo para que se alejasen él y su daga, pero me bloqueó de nuevo y extendió su otra mano hacía mí.

De pronto, el capitán Randall estaba en el suelo, tirado como un muñeco de trapo y sobre él se encontraba una masa jadeante de harapos escoceses dispuesto a arrearle otro golpe si fuera necesario.

-Gracias- me dio tiempo a decir antes de que me agarrase del brazo y tirase.

-Por aquí.- ordenó y tal y como me encontraba decidí no replicar demasiado, después de todo le debía mi vida. El hombre que tiraba de mí era algo más alto que yo y me habría parecido escuálido si no fuera porque los brazos que sobresalían de las camisas eran de pura fibra, fuerte y resistente. Su cara estaba casi tapada por completo por un barba oscura y muy tupida y lo poco que se podía ver eran unos ojos pequeños, la piel marcada por la viruela, una frente angosta y una mandíbula pequeña. Se abrió camino entre la vegetación como si apenas fuese vapor y andó por un sendero que yo no lograba encontrar. Cuando llegamos a la cima de una colina me acordé de hablar.

-¿Dónde vamos? Yo tengo que ir a Inverness.

Sin previo aviso y con un gruñido por su parte me empujó fuera del sendero, me tapó la boca con la mano y se me tiró encima. Esta vez estaba más indignada que aterrorizada y pensé ¿otra vez? Estaba a punto de intentar pegarle en las costillas cuando escuché las voces que gritaban, acompañadas de pisadas y chapoteos. Eran voces inglesas pero no la de Randall y eso me animó a intentar escapar, me revolví y le mordí la mano que sabía a pescado en salazón -jamás volveré a hacer eso- y lo único que conseguí fue que me golpeara en la nuca y yo me volviera a desmallar.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos era de noche y ante nosotros apareció una cabaña de piedra. Parecía que nadie vivía allí y sin embargo íbamos directos a ella montados en un caballo que andaba silenciosamente sobre la hierba húmeda. Mi captor me había atado las manos a la silla de la montura y se sentaba silencioso detrás de mí, no respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas más que con un gruñido "Mmmmfm" y aunque no me dejaba margen al movimiento tampoco invadía mi espacio personal. El mensaje era claro "No te voy a atacar pero no tienes ninguna oportunidad de huir".

Cuando entramos en la cabaña tuve que parpadear varias veces, acostumbrada a la oscuridad del exterior la claridad de la chimenea y las pocas velas encendidas eran casi ofensivas para mis ojos. Para cuando pude ver con claridad descubrí una estancia pequeña pero atestada de gente.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Murtagh?- el hombre que me había salvado al vida hace apenas unas horas me cogió del brazo y me obligó a acercarme.

-Una mujer inglesa, Dougal, por cómo habla.

Sentí las miradas de todos los hombres que me rodeaban sobre mí y el pánico trepar por mi espina dorsal. Mi vestido seguía intacto en su mayoría pero tanto movimiento lo había descolocado y mis pechos amenazaban con salir de manera muy poco adecuada para el siglo XVIII o para el XX. Me intenté acomodar las multiples capas lo mejor posible sin llamar demasiado la atención y sobre todo sin bajar la mirada.

-Inglesa o no, es bonita.- comentó uno de los hombres, era gordo y estaba sentado junto al fuego, lo cual hacía que me recordase a un cerdo rostizándose en una barbacoa. Tenía un trozo de pan en la mano y no se molestó en dejarlo cuando se acercó a mí, me levantó la barbilla y me apartó el cabello.

El resto de hombres se acercaron con curiosidad a mirarme más de cerca, como si fuese un animal exótico, todos ellos oliendo a alcohol y vistiendo ropas escocesas.

-Acérquese, mujer.- me dijo un hombre desde donde estaba sentado, junto a la mesa. Parecía el jefe del grupo y Murtagh - me sonaba de algo aquel nombre - me llevó hacia la mesa mientras el resto de hombre se apartaban con desgana.

-¿Cómo se llama? - me dijo con suavidad, no me miraba con odio y no se había apresurado a olerme el escote como un animal en celo, lo cual agradecía, pero no podía confiarme.

-Hermione… Hermione Granger.- balbuceé. No tenía sentido mentir.

-¿Dónde has encontrado a esta mujer? -preguntó Dougal a Murtagh.

-Al pie de Craig na Dun. Estaba cruzando unas palabras con un capitán de dragones con quien tuve un breve encuentro. - continuó sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que había tumbado a Randall de un puñetazo.- Aparentemente, la cuestión era si la dama era o no una ramera.

-No soy una ramera.- me apresuré a decir, más alto de lo que había pensado.

-Eso decía ella.- miró a Dougal.- El capitán no estaba muy convencido, pero sí dispuesto a poner a prueba su teoría.

-Podríamos hacer lo mismo, ya que estamos.- el hombre gordo se me acercó con una sonrisa burlona y yo me alejé todo lo pude buscando algo con lo que golpearle en caso de ser necesario.

-Basta, Rupert.- ordenó Dougal haciendo que Rupert se detuviera de inmediato.- No me gustan las violaciones y de todos modos, no tenemos tiempo.

Me alegró escuchar aquello, aunque no parecía que mi seguridad estuviera asegurada entre aquellos hombres, al menos Dougal les había detenido con una sola palabra.

-¿Qué te parece, Murtagh? Por lo menos ya sabemos que no le gusta Rupert.

-No es prueba suficiente.- bromeó el hombre.- No le ofreció nada. Ninguna mujer aceptaría a alguien como Rupert sin un pago sustancial… por adelantado.- la cabaña entera vibró por las carcajadas de los hombres. Dougal les calmó de nuevo.- No, no se quién es, pero no es una ramera.

-Lo resolveremos luego- Rupert parecía dispuesto a replicar pero Dougal lo cortó de inmediato.- Tenemos un largo camino por delante esta noche y primero debemos hacer algo con Jamie. No puede montar así.

Me quedé pegada a la pared mientras su atención se dirigía por fin a otra persona. Murtagh me había desatado antes de entrar en la cabaña y me dediqué a masajear mis muñecas y buscar una manera de salir de allí sin ser vista. Por desgracia, no tenía muchas opciones. En un rincón de la cabaña había un joven agazapado que apenas había prestado atención a la conversación sobre mí, tenía la cabeza agachada y se sujetada el hombro con la mano mientras se mecía del dolor. Dougal revisó con una suavidad que me sorprendió el hombro del chico, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y sucia y se volvió un completo desastre cuando uno de los hombres la rasgó para mostrar aquello que tanto dolor le producía. Un bulto se elevaba en el lugar del hombro y el brazo colgaba en un ángulo imposible.

-Mmfm. Se le ha salido el hombro, pobre muchacho.- por primera vez vi la cara del hombre herido, apenas debía tener un par de años más que yo pero incluso sentado era evidente que era tremendamente alto y corpulento.

-Caí con la mano extendida cuando la bala del mosquete me tiró del caballo. Tod el peso cayó en la mano y ¡paf!, así quedó.

El hombre que le había rasgado la camina examinó el hombro.

-La herida es limpia. La bala salió por el otro lado. Y la sangre fluye bien. Pero no sé qué hacer con la articulación. Necesitaremos un cirujano, no puede montar así, ¿verdad Jamie?

-Me duele mucho sentado. No podría montar a caballo.- cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno, no podemos dejarlo, ¿no? Los casacas rojas no son gran cosa para rastrear en la noche, pero tarde o temprano van a encontrar este lugar, con o sin postigos. Y Jamie no pasará por un inocente campesino con ese agujero que tiene.

-No te preocupes- le cortó Dougal. -No pienso dejarlo.

-No hay alternativa, entonces.- dijo el hombre que le había examinado.- Tendremos que tratar de encajarle el hombro. Murtagh, tú y Rupert sujetadlo. Voy a intentarlo.

En ese momento todo lo que había estudiado de anatomía y medicina durante la guerra volvió a mi mente y cuando vi que le ponían el brazo en el ángulo incorrecto y recordé las consecuencias de ello me adelanté hasta donde estaban. Mientras yo pensaba, le habían dado algo de alcohol mientras el joven tosía y el líquido se derramaba por los restos de su camisa.

-¡No haga eso!- todos, incluido el joven me miraron- Así le romperá el brazo. Quítese del medio, por favor.- aparté a Rupert con el codo con cierta satisfacción por lo que me había dicho minutos antes. El joven estaba sorprendido pero no se resistió cuando le tomé la muñeca.

-Primero hay que colocar el hueso del antebrazo en el ángulo correcto.- recité palabra por palabra el texto del libro de medicina que había estudiado. El brazo era tremendamente pesado.- Ésta es la peor parte.- le advertí, sintiéndome mal por el dolor del chico. Coloqué la palma de la mano en el codo, lista para tirar hacia arriba y adentro.

-No puede doler mucho más. Adelante.- me dijo intentando sonreír. Poco a poco y usando toda la fuerza que me quedaba fui subiendo el brazo, el calor que despedía la chimenea era asfixiante y pensé que de un momento a otro empezaría a arder yo también.

De pronto el hombro emitió un sonido suave pero desagradable y la articulación volvió a su lugar. El joven se pasó una mano por el hombro, completamente atónito.

-¡Ya no me duele!- el joven sonrió y los demás hombres estallaron en aplausos y exclamaciones.

-Te dolerá- le dije- Estarás débil durante unos días, no extiendas el brazo durante dos o tres días. Cuando lo hagas no lo fuerces, si te duele, espera. Y aplícate compresas calientes todos los días.

Por un momento me sentí como cuando regañaba a Harry y Ron.

Todos los hombres me miraban fijamente, sus expresiones iban desde la sorpresa hasta el profundo respeto del joven.

-Soy enfermera.- me apresuré a explicar.

-Claro…-dijo Dougal.- ¿Puede curarle la herida para que pueda ir a caballo?

-Puedo vendarlo, sí. Pero necesito gasas limpias y hay que desinfectar era herida de bala antes de nada.

-¿Cómo?- me cuestionó Dougal.

-¿Tienen alcohol?- a juzgar por como olía aquella cabaña, por supuesto que tenían alcohol.

Murtagh me extendió una cantimplora de cuero y me dispuse a curar la herida del joven con mucho cuidado. Aquella era una herida de bala real y yo la tenía que curar con whisky, nada menos. Mientras me centraba en ello Dougal miraba hacia el exterior con cuidado.

-Nos iremos de inmediato.- me miró por un segundo y asintió para sí mismo.

-Vendrá con nosotros.- me anunció sin dar lugar a replica.

Empezaron a discutir entre ellos mientras yo terminaba de vendar al paciente.

-No puedo ir con ustedes.- le dije con paciencia.- Necesito ir a Inverness, me espera mi familia.

-Su familia podrá ir a recogerla donde nosotros vamos.- el tono de Dougal me desaconsejó discutir con él, como si él supiera que no había ninguna familia esperándome en ningún lado.

Me arrastraron al exterior, todavía era de noche y las siluetas de los hombres preparando los caballos eran como fantasmas confusos a mis ojos. Dougal me llevó hacia los caballos y exclamó.

-Sube, Jamie. La muchacha irá contigo. Ayude a Jamie si no puede manejar las riendas solo. Pero cuidado, si intenta algo raro la cortaré el cuello.

Asentí con un gesto rápido, Dougal tenía el don de amenazar sin hacerlo y me recordó al profesor Snape. Subí al caballo con la ayuda de Dougal y Jamie me rodeó con su brazo sano. A pesar de la situación me sentí reconfortada, el calor de Jamie ayudaba a disipar el frío congelador de la húmeda noche. Con un chasquido de riendas emprendimos nuestro camino y yo me alejé un poco más de mi misión y de todo aquellos que conocía.


	3. Lo arreglan todo con alcohol

Hola de nuevo, siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar. Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste, no dudéis en dejarme vuestras opiniones y comentarios!

Emprendimos el camino en dirección a alguna parte que yo no conocía y alejándonos cada vez de mi destino. Mi compañero manejaba las riendas del caballo con una sola mano, pero eso no le impedía que lo hiciera con maestría, movía las piernas y apretaba los muslos en torno al lomo del caballo. Yo me agarré como pude a la silla de montar y apreté las piernas de manera mucho más brusca que él, intentando evitar caer al suelo. Después de un buen rato el hombre que tenía pegado a mi espalda comenzó a menearse moviendo el brazo que hacía poco le había encajado en el sitio al que pertenecía.

-¡Quieto!- grazné en mitad de la noche.- ¡Hará que se le abra la herida! ¿Qué pretende?

-Quiero desabrochar mi capa para taparla- me dijo.- Está usted temblando. Pero no puedo hacerlo con a sola mano. ¿Alcanza el broche?

Ese simple gesto de amabilidad hizo que me relajase, en las pocas horas que llevaba en este tiempo había encontrado toda clase de peligros y que aquel hombre que todavía debía estar sufriendo por el dolor de sus heridas intentase arroparme me enterneció. Después de retorcerme y hacer bufar al caballo que nos llevaba hacia delante trabajosamente, conseguí soltar la capa y Jamie nos cubrió a ambos.

-Gracias.- murmuré. Si Jamie era tan amable como para molestarse en arroparme en su situación, quizás sería lo suficientemente amable como para proporcionarme algo de información, e incluso una manera de huir llegado el momento. Me atreví a preguntar, no demasiado alto, no quería que ninguno de los demás me oyera.

-¿Dónde vamos?- se rió ligeramente por mi pregunta.

-Si he de serle franco, no lo sé. Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos, ¿no?

O bien decir la verdad y no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, o bien no quería ayudarme y meterse en problemas con el resto de hombres que nos rodeaban. Miré a mi alrededor, la vegetación cubría de forma salvaje todo el terreno y por un momento aquel paisaje me resultó familiar.

-¿Aquello es el peñón de Cocknammon?- murmuré recordando las fotos que había visto durante mi corta investigación.

-Sí, claro.- repuso Jamie sin demasiada emoción.

-Escuché.- repuse intentando inventar una excusa lo suficientemente rápido.- que los ingleses lo usan para sus emboscadas, quizás haya una patrulla inglesa por la zona…

Quizás me estaba equivocando al delatar a la posible patrulla inglesa que hubiera en la zona, pero había conocido lo suficiente a un soldado inglés en las últimas horas como para no mostrarme demasiado entusiasmada con ellos. Además, conocía también lo suficiente de historia escocesa como para saber cuál sería el destino de los hombres que me acompañaban si les apresaban soldados ingleses.

Jamie azuzó al caballo que montábamos para acercarlo a Dougal, que seguía con la misma expresión adusta de antes, conversó con él en gaélico durante un par de segundos y me miró fijamente antes de dar una señal al grupo. Jamie, Murtagh y un hombrecillo calvo se quedaron atrás mientras los otros dos galopaban hacia el peñón. En el momento en que los dos hombres pasaron el peñón un ola de disparos de mosquetes sonó en todas direcciones. Sin previo aviso Jamie me tiró del caballo sobre unos setos y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la acción. Logré salir del arbusto con dificultad y a gatos empecé a alejarme, Murtagh me había salvado de Randall y yo les había salvado de la emboscada de los ingleses, estábamos a mano y yo podía irme tranquila. Todavía agotada y con mi magia completamente drenada empecé a andar a través de la vegetación. Con paso firme pero lento, escuchaba la lucha a mis espaldas, realmente esperé que el joven Jamie saliera bien parado de aquello. La luz de la luna apenas me alumbraba el camino pero no debía perder más tiempo, cuando antes llegase a Edimburgo, antes podría volver a mi tiempo. Cuando por fin llegué a los que parecía ser un camino ya no escuchaba nada a mis espaldas, para bien o para mal todo había terminado y un sentimiento de angustia me pesó en el estómago, ¿cómo les habría ido? Miré a mi al rededor, el peñón se encontraba a mi espalda, lo cual significaba que solo tenía que seguir el camino en la dirección contraria e intentar no cruzarme con nadie más. Me abracé a mi misma para intentar protegerme del frío y la fina lluvia que parecía que nunca dejaría de caer y empecé a andar sin dejar de apretar los dientes.

Una silueta emergió de la oscuridad ante mí, tan cerca que casi choqué contra ella. Sofoqué un grito y me volví para echar a correr pero una mano grande me cogió del brazo para evitarlo.

-No se preocupe. Soy yo.

La voz de Jamie me llegó sofocada a mi espalda y sentí la clase de alivio que sientes cuando sabes que alguien a estado a punto de morir.

-Espero que no haya movido el hombro.- le dije casualmente, lamentándome por dentro por no haber corrido un poco más deprisa. Quizás ahora, lejos de los demás hombres, Jamie me dejase huir, tenía pinta de ser buena persona y yo no solía equivocarme con mis impresiones.

-Todo ese lío no le hizo bien- admitió mientras se masajeaba el hombro.

Me volví para mirarle, preparada para suplicar que me dejase ir, a la luz de la luna en rojo carmesí de la sangre que le cubría me impresiono más que nunca.

-¡Está herido!-grité.

-No, no se inquiere. No es sangre mía. al menos no la mayor parte.- me respondió quitando importancia a todo aquel desastre. En aquel momento me di cuenta de que aunque Jamie podía parecer más amable que los demás, eso no le hacía menos peligroso o mortífero para mí.

-Ah.- dije con voz trémula.

-Dougal y los demás nos esperan cerca del camino. Vamos.- me colgó de nuevo del brazo y decidí plantarme.

-¡No!¡No iré!

-Sí, sí lo hará.- no parecía molesta, más bien divertido.

-Por favor, tengo que ir a otra parte.

Me miró fijamente por un momento y con la expresión más suave me respondió.

-Lo siento, pero por el momento a donde tiene que ir es a donde Dougal diga.

-¡No!.- volví a gritar.- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Me cortará el cuello? - ¿sería capaz de hacer eso? En el momento en el que lo dije me arrepentí, realmente no sabía dónde me estaba metiendo.

-Claro que no.- me respondió divertido.- No debe pesar mucho. Si no camina, la alzaré y la cargaré al hombro. ¿Acaso quiere que lo haga?- Dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí.

-No puede hacer eso, se hará daño en el hombro.

-Entonces, ya que no quiere que vuelva a lastimarme, supongo que vendrá conmigo.

Sin más opción a réplica empezamos a andar con Jamie sujetándome con fuerza y evitando que cayera con las piedras y plantas del camino, el caminaba como si pudiera ver en la oscuridad y lo hiciera sobre madera recién pulida. Como había dicho antes, los otros hombres no esperaban no muy lejos, apenas había conseguido huir de ellos unos cuantos metros.

Jamie me ayudó a subir al caballo a pesar de mis objeciones.

-Seguro que ahora tiene desgarro muscular por andar jugando a las peleas.- le solté enfadada.

-Bueno, no tenía alternativa. Si no hubiera movido el hombro, no había movida nada nunca más. Soy capaz de reducir a un casaca roja con una sola mano, tal vez a dos, pero no a tres.- dijo, algo engreído.- incluso si solo estamos jugando a las peleas.- me susurró en el oído.- Además, puede curarme otra vez cuando lleguemos.

Quise darle una patada en el culo al señorito presuntuoso, pero por dentro sabía que sí, le curaría de nuevo cuando llegásemos si es que lo necesitaba.

Los hombres estaban de excelente humor después de la lucha, hacían bromas y reían. Por un momento recordé el tiempo en el que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix volvían a Grimnould Place después de una exitosa misión. Nosotros hacíamos lo mismo, reíamos y bromeábamos, pensar en mis amigos hizo que sintiera ganas de llorar y me encogí más sobre mí misma.

Alguien paso una cantimplora a Jamie y sentí el olor del licor, nunca me había gustado beber pero aquellos hombres parecían que los tragasen como si fuera agua. Me ofrecieron una y me negué, sabía que aquellos tendría demasiado alcohol para mí, pero mi estómago me recordó repentinamente que hacía muchas horas que no probaba bocado y gruñó sonoramente.

-¡Epa, Jamie! ¿Tienes hambre, muchacho? ?O acaso llevas una gaita contigo?- Gritó Rupert al confundir el sonido.

-No, pero me comería una de buena gana.- le respondió Jamie sin corregirlo. Jamie me volvió a ofrecer y esa vez lo tomé con manos temblorosas, las veces que había bebido anteriormente no había terminado con mi dignidad intacta, y este no era el mejor momento para algo así.

-Será mejor que beba. No rellenará la barriga, pero le hará olvidar el hambre.

Jamie tenía razón. El whisky no me quitó el hambre ni el cansancio que solo semanas de reposo conseguirían borrar de mi cuerpo, pero sí me aportó calidez y llenó algo mi estómago.

Hasta entonces Jamie había dirigido con maestría al caballo, pero sin previo aviso empezó a fallar y a bambolearse. Si yo no estaba borracha, él no podía estarlo tampoco. Sin embargo comenzó a caer de la silla sin que yo pudiera ayudarle.

-¡Ayuda!- grité a los hombres que se encontraban delante de nosotros. Con rapidez alguien le cogió en sus brazos y le tumbaron en el suelo.

-Respira.- dijo alguien.

Me agaché a su lado y comprobé sus constantes vitales, era cierto, respiraba.

-Creo que sólo se ha desmayado.- colocamos una alforja bajo sus pies y le dimos un poco de agua. Lentamente Jamie despertó y murmuró.

-Estoy bien. Algo mareado, nada más.

-Quédese quieto.- le dije con mi voz de Prefecta.- realicé un examen rápido y vi donde estaba el problema.- La herida de bala ha comenzado a sangrar otra vez y además, el muy idiota se ha dejado clavar un cuchillo. No creo que sea serio, aunque ha perdido bastante sangre. Necesita descansar.

-No.- respondió rápido Dougal.- Estamos lejos de las patrullas, pero debemos tener cuidado con la Guardia. Todavía nos queda unos veinticuatro kilómetros por delante, unas cinco horas. Siete, lo más probable. Detenga la hemorragia y véndelo, no tenemos tiempo para más.

Me puse a trabajar sin responder, replicarle sería una pérdida de tiempo que no teníamos. Pensé en lo fácil que sería curarle con remedios mágicos, un hechizo, una poción, y estaría como nuevo en unos minutos. Pero los métodos muggles eran mucho más lentos y costosos, y en aquellas época más todavía. Sin higiene, antibióticos o anestesia, curar a alguien era un deporte de riesgo.

-¿Qué clase de idiota recibe una cuchillada y ni siquiera se detiene a curarla? Tiene suerte de no estar muerto después de galopar toda la noche, luchar y tirarse del caballo.- Jamie se seguía meneando y no me quedó más remedio que decirle.- Quédese quieto, imbécil.

-¡Cielo santo!- manifestó el hombre gordo que se llamaba Rupert.- Jamás oí a una mujer hablar así.

-Entonces no conoces a mi tía Grisel.- respondió otra voz y todos rieron.

-Su marido debería domarla, mujer. San Pablo dice: "Dejad que una mujer guarde silencio y…"

-Métase en sus asuntos.- gruñí mientras terminaba de curar a Jamie.- Y San Pablo también. Sin mueves un solo músculo.- me dirigí a Jamie.- te hago trizas.

-Sí, señora.- contestó con voz dócil.

Sin más ayudé a Jamie a levantarse, Dougal le pasó una de las cantimploras y rodéalos ojos, era inútil que les dijera nada, los muggles de esta época lo resolvían todo con alcohol o sanguijuelas. O rezando. No sabía cuál era la peor opción.

Volvimos a montar en los caballos y reemprendimos el cambio y donde fuera que estábamos yendo.


End file.
